An introduction to Vandalieu races
Vandalieu has directly or indirectly altered multiple races with his Death-Attribute mana, his Guidance skills, his Demon King skills and his Bestower job to create new types of monsters, demi-humans and humans/elves/dwarves. The majority of these races gain increased intelligence and physical capabilities, and lose any negative characteristics, like inherent hostility to other races, that would make them incapable of functioning in a multi-racial society like Talosheim. As their existence is generally unknown outside the Boundary Mountain Range, Luciliano has written the majority of the explanations regarding these new races. Directly altered Anubises These are mutated Kobolds, created by being submerged in death-attribute Mana before birth. Their base Rank is Rank 3. All of their body’s characteristics are superior to normal Kobolds, and their intelligence is no exception. They lack the claws that Kobolds possess on their hands and feet, but they are able to use their fingers more skillfully instead. They possess the【Dark Vision】and【Status Effect Resistance】skills from birth, and they possess a large amount of Mana, so many of them possess greater aptitude for magic than normal Kobolds. Their urge to breed and fertility is lower than normal Kobolds, being born in groups of three at most. While normal Kobolds need only three months to develop to maturity, Anubises require ten months. Their appearance is that of humans with dark skin and the black-furred heads and tails of dogs. If they conceal their heads and tails well, they could be able to disguise themselves as humans. Though this is a conjecture, it is estimated that while the lifespan of normal Kobolds is about thirty years, the lifespan of Anubises is more than double that. As the Anubis race has only just been born, it is unknown what kind of superior races of Anubises may exist. If one were to report the existence of Anubises to the Adventurers’ Guild with proof, they would be rewarded handsomely for reporting the existence of a new race of monsters, but that would be difficult at present. Orcuses These are mutated Orcs, created by being submerged in death-dttribute Mana before birth. Their base Rank is Rank 4. Their physical strength is about the same as that of Orcs, but their tenacity, endurance, dexterity and their intelligence in particular is superior to Orcs. They possess the【Dark Vision】,【Superhuman Strength】,【Physical Damage Resistance】and【Bad Eating】skills from birth. Because of these, once an Orcus becomes an adult, his offensive and defensive capabilities exceed those of a fully-armed Orc even if the Orcus has no weapons and armor equipped. However, they possess lower levels in the【Endless Sexual Stamina】and【Breeding】skills, and some do not even possess these skills at all. Their reproductive abilities are only a little superior to humans. Their appearance is that of an overweight human with a black or grey-furred wild boar’s head, and only male individuals exist at present. Though this is a conjecture, their lifespans are estimated to be roughly equal to those of humans. As the Orcus race has only just been born, it is unknown what kind of superior races of Orcuses may exist. If one were to report the existence of Orcuses to the Adventurers’ Guild with proof, they would be rewarded handsomely for reporting the existence of a new race of monsters, but that would be difficult at present. Half-Noble Orc A race born when Vandalieu conducted a pseudo-reincarnation for the first time. It is a new humanoid race rather than a new monster, as they can acquire Jobs. She is a young girl with special characteristics such as ears and a tail resembling those of a pig’s, and an enormous… at this point in time, three-meter-tall, body. Judging from her current pace of development, it can be assumed that she will reach the appearance of a fifteen-year-old human by the age of ten; in other words, she will become an adult by that age. Would she likely be mistaken as a half-Titan, half-Beast-person by those who look at her appearance? Boar-type Beast-people do not exist, so they may realize that something is strange about her afterwards. She has possessed great strength since birth, and her stamina is exceptional. She is still six years old at present… in human terms, she would be just short of nine years old, but she already possesses the muscular strength to crush a Rank 3 monster with her bare hands. But it seems that she is not adept with magic. It is unclear as to whether this is a characteristic of her race or whether learning magic is too difficult for her at this age. … It is meaningless to compare her to Master, even if they are of the same equivalent age, so I shall refrain from doing so. There is still only a single individual of this race, so investigating the race as a whole is impossible. It is also unknown as to whether males of this race can exist. After hearing that Master would advance into the Noble Orc empire, I had thought that this would be a chance for the birth of a large quantity of new half-Noble-Orcs, but… Once Master works as an adventurer in human societies, I would very much like him to accept many requests to exterminate Orcs and Minotaurs. If he does, we will likely know whether Orcs can become half-Orcs and Minotaurs can become half-Minotaurs. Legion They are a human. Some would disagree, but… they are a fully-fledged human that can acquire Jobs. Their appearance is that of a sphere made of around a dozen mannequins made of flesh (different from being skinless with their muscles exposed) entwined around each other… and there are countless pieces of flesh that look exactly like human limbs and heads protruding from the sphere’s surface. Of course, this is only their original form; they can change their size and form at will with the Size Alteration and Form Alteration Skills. Their body does not contain skin, hair, bones, viscera, hearts… or even brains; they are simply made of flesh. They are like a Slime made of flesh, but even if they are to be compared to a Slime, Slimes possess a core inside their body. Legion does not even have such a core. In other words, there are no parts of their body that can be considered vital spots. In addition to this, they possess a tremendous amount of Vitality and astounding regenerative abilities. They were weak to heat and lightning before, but as they have acquired a resistance Skill, it can be said that this weakness is now gone. And the thing that I find most difficult to believe is that Master is not the one who caused Legion’s birth. Master simply created the ‘base form of life’ and the ‘base form of spirit’ that became Legion’s foundation, and the ones mainly responsible for Legion’s birth were Ricklent, the Genie of Time and Magic, Zuruwarn, the God of Space and Creation and the God of the foreign world of Origin. Have these three gods not surpassed Vida? However, I will deliberately refrain from recording which aspect they have surpassed her in. Their personalities, or rather, their minds, are… extremely difficult to comprehend. They have shared memories and senses, so it is apparently similar to Master’s clones that he often creates through Out-of-body Experience, though they all possess different personalities. It seems that Pluto generally takes leadership of them most of the time, but this apparently does not mean that she is the center of their personalities. In fact, even when her personality separates from the rest with the Long-distance Control Skill, the remaining personalities of Legion can continue functioning with no problems in her absence. According to Enma, one of Legion’s personalities, “One person is everyone, and everyone is one person.” And since they are a race, they should be able to reproduce… produce children, but that is a mystery as well. Like Slimes, one could assume that it is highly likely that they can reproduce through fission like Slimes… In fact, there is a theory that Slimes can reproduce by laying eggs rather than through fission. This is a theory that eggs of the same color as the Slime grow inside its body, and the egg hatches as it is laid, making the process appear to be fission. As for which method Legion would use… I would certainly like to know. Luciliano put his pen down and let out a deep sigh. “My lifespan is not long enough for me to find that out. Should I become a Vampire after all? I can’t imagine my own appearance if I were to become an Incubus… But which of them would I choose a ‘parent’ from? I suppose for now, I will ask Master to increase my lifespan through Youth Transformation.” As if setting this matter aside, Luciliano set aside the paper upon which he had written details about the half-Noble Orc and Legion, and then prepared a fresh piece of paper. “I must record the details of the Vida-created races living within the Boundary Mountain Range while I can. Master will likely not hold back in influencing them in a way that will greatly change their culture and lifestyles. Once that happens, it will be a lot of trouble to find out how things were before.” Luciliano was supposed to be an Undead specialist, so why was he making these natural-history-like records? He did ponder this question himself, but he didn’t think that this was a bad thing. Skogsrå A plant-type monster of which none currently exist in Lambda other than Eisen. She appeared as a result of her Rank increasing from being an Immortal Ent, and this race name was given to her because her appearance is similar to fairies that appear in legends that Vandalieu heard in Origin. There are also similar legends on Earth. Their base Rank is 6. They are beautiful women with green skin, but the skin on their backs is replaced with bark, and several branches grow from there. Also, they possess tails similar to those of cows for some unknown reason. There are no other Skogsrå in Volume 5, so it is difficult to inspect them as a race, but because Eisen was formerly an Immortal Ent, she possesses powerful regenerative abilities and a great resistance to status effects. When she was an Immortal Ent, she swung her branches and roots to fight, so she has acquired the Unarmed Fighting Technique skill. She has also learned the Throwing skill from throwing her fruit. She can extend the branches on her back to use them as weapons, and produce fruit from them. Also, her sap can be used as an ingredient for a high-quality syrup. The wooden clothes that she wears were actually created by her, and can be replaced at any time. Other than her simple fighting strength, she is also surrounded by a charm similar to that of a high-class prostitute due to her Allure passive skill, and she can touch any creatures she seduces to attack them with Spirit Siphon. Also, it is thought that she can become capable of using earth-attribute magic, life-attribute magic or perhaps both. She looks similar to a human in appearance, but she is essentially a plant, so she can survive for a long period of time as long as she has water and sunlight. However, she is also capable of eating. Incidentally, it is a mystery as to why she only ever says, “Eat.” It is thought that her vocabulary will grow in the future. She secretly participated during the battle against Gubamon, and with the Experience Points gained during this battle, she has developed into a Rank 7 Huge Skogsrå. As the Adventurers’ Guild has never identified Skogsrå, the parts used as proof of extermination, how dangerous they are and the tradeable materials that can be obtained from them are unknown. Indirectly altered Bone Fort A monster whose appearances in history can be counted on one’s fingers, a race that is designated to be a calamity. Its enormous, fort-sized body is completely made of the bones that it has absorbed, and those bones can form Skeletons that can act independently. The Skeletons are not particularly powerful; they are slightly stronger than Rank 2 Skeletons. However, their numbers are a threat. According to records, there has been a Bone Fort that manipulated ten thousand Skeletons simultaneously. The fearsome thing about this monster is that the fort, its main body, can move. It is a moving fortress with countless soldiers that need no food or rest. It is truly a nightmarish being for humanity. Knochen is even more terrifying than normal Bone Forts. As it possesses the High-speed Flight skill, it can fly faster than a bird. Of course, its Skeletons can also fly through the air, and each of them have poisonous breaths. In addition, they are all under the effects of Guidance: Demon Path and Strengthen Subordinates. Those who think that these are mere Skeletons will likely be overwhelmed by the Skeletons’ poisonous breaths, and once they are immobilized, they will meet the cruel fates of having the bones torn from their bodies while they are still alive. Grand Bone Fort An enormous fortress of bone. When a Bone Fort acquires a countless number of bones, becomes even larger and increases its Rank, it becomes this monster. Its Rank is 10, and it could be assumed that those with the abilities of an A-class adventurer would be able to dispose of it, but that would be a great misconception. As the main body has no parts that act as a vital spot, one must continuously fight this monster and crush every bone to pieces in order to defeat it… as bones continue to function as ‘bones’ even after being severed to some extent, it is a terrible foe for those who wield swords or spears as their weapons. Knochen even possesses the ability to draw close to its enemies easily and produce a poisonous breath that does not affect itself, so it is even more dangerous than ordinary Grand Bone Forts. In addition, ordinary Grand Bone Forts have not been observed to take any form other than that of a fort, but Knochen can take a variety of forms at Master’s command, such as a wheeled vehicle for construction work known as a ‘bulldozer.’ This is not because of a lack of the required Skills; it can be assumed that this is because Knochen is more intelligent than ordinary Grand Bone Forts. It is not a monster that can be fought by a single individual. It would take either an army or a superhuman who has transcended superhumans such as an S-class adventurer to defeat it. Nightmare Carriage A monster that Sam of Talosheim has become, the first in Lambda. He runs freely through the air and his entire body emanates an aura that strikes fear into all nearby living creatures. Monster explanation (Written by Luciliano) Deep Nightmare Carriage A race title achieved by Sam after performing a great deal of transport, running through the changing harsh environments of Dungeon floors, running over and crushing… or rather, overcoming, all kinds of unfavorable conditions and monsters. Due to the Space Expansion Skill, the inside of his carriage contains the space of sixty-four three-horse carriages, and it maintains comfortable temperatures even in scorching-hot deserts and extremely cold ice fields. Because of this, he is a dream-like vehicle, but he is like a nightmare for those who seek to obstruct him from performing his transporting duties. He runs through the sky at high speeds like before, but with the effects of the Strengthened Attribute Values: Transportation Skill, his Attribute Values are strengthened when he is transporting people and objects, and the Level of his Aura of Fear Skill, which affects the minds of those who look at him, has increased. … He has seemingly instinctively become able to use elementary space-attribute and time-attribute magic, so he likely still has room to develop even further. As someone who is currently being transported by his carriage, the fact that his safety has increased drastically due to his development is very welcome. Abyssal Monsters 【Noble Orc Abyss King】 A being that the Noble Orc High King Budarion has become after having his lost arm and eye replaced by Vandalieu’s surgery and death-attribute magic, gaining Experience Points from defeating Budirud and Bufudin on the battlefield and increasing his Rank. His right arm and left eye have become stained black from the influence of death-attribute Mana, but they do not have any special powers over his non-black arm and eye. By increasing his Rank, he has acquired the Magic Resistance, Status Effect Resistance and Mana Enlargement Skills. Also, as he is under the effects of Guidance: Demon Path, he gains bonuses to his Attribute Values and Skills, and it is expected that he will become even more powerful once he increases his Level. Of course, Budarion is the first in history to become a Noble Orc Abyss King, so his existence has not been recorded by any organizations, including the Adventurers’ Guild. However, there is no mistake that he is a monster that receives the maximum effect of a Guidance Skill; such monsters are rare if one excludes the monsters tamed by the champion Nineroad. Category:Species Category:Explanation